It is known in the art of fishing lures to use flashers and dodgers to attract fish and to simulate the movement of a fish. Such flashers or dodgers typically consist of a basically flat surface with asymmetrical bends and contours such that the lure has an erratic motion when pulled through the water. Such devices are exemplified by Canadian Pat. No. 1,114,162 to Wetherald and Canadian Pat. No. 928,068 to Gaunt.
The movement of such prior art devices is principally determined by the speed with which the devices are pulled through the water. Because of the flat surfaces in the devices, they present a fairly large surface area of resistance to a fighting fish such that when the fish is only marginally hooked and jerking sideways, there is a tendency for the hook to tear out of the fish's mouth and thus to escape. There is also the potential for fish fighting against these prior art devices to tire more readily than against this invention. In sports fishing, most anglers prefer to extend the ability of the fish to fight to near its full potential.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device for imparting to a lure or bait a movement like that of a stricken fish and which presents relatively low surface area of resistance to a fighting fish.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a device which allows the user thereof to control the scope of movement of the lure or bait.